Prime
, armed with the Boltor Prime and the Ankyros Prime.]] The term Prime refers to any Weapon, Warframe, Sentinel, Archwing, or accessory made with Orokin technology. The non-Prime weapons and Warframes the Tenno use are based on the Orokin's designs, but are not actual pieces of Orokin technology.WARFRAME - Primes & Prime Access, WARFRAME - Prime Access FAQ Primes frequently sport improved damage, more Polarity slots, or other stat changes that grant them an advantage over their non-Prime derivatives. The Tenno have tried to imitate the success of Orokin technology in the form of the non-Prime items, resulting in slightly weaker variations. The Tenno were once capable of creating Primes of their own, examples being the Boar, Dakra, and the Kamas, however, such knowledge is now lost. With the rediscovery of the Void, many Prime items are being reclaimed by the Tenno and/or reverse-engineered by the Corpus and the Grineer, the strength of their craftsmanship being realized once more. Primes (V) Denotes Vaulted Primes, 1Denotes Founder-exclusive Primes. Warframes AshPrimeIcon.png|Ash Prime (V)|link=Ash Prime BansheePrimeIcon.png|Banshee Prime|link=Banshee Prime PrimeEmber.png|Ember Prime (V)|link=Ember Prime PrimeExcalibur.png|Excalibur Prime1|link=Excalibur Prime PrimeFrost.png|Frost Prime (V)|link=Frost Prime HydroidPrimeBust.png|Hydroid Prime|link=Hydroid Prime PrimeLoki.png|Loki Prime (V)|link=Loki Prime PrimeMag.png|Mag Prime (V)|link=Mag Prime NekrosPrimeProfilePicture.png|Nekros Prime|link=Nekros Prime PrimeNova.png|Nova Prime (V)|link=Nova Prime PrimeNyx.png|Nyx Prime (V)|link=Nyx Prime OberonPrime.png|Oberon Prime|link=Oberon Prime PrimeRhino.png|Rhino Prime (V)|link=Rhino Prime SarynPrimeIcon.png|Saryn Prime|link=Saryn Prime TrinityPrimeIcon.png|Trinity Prime (V)|link=Trinity Prime ValkyrPrimeProfilePicture.png|Valkyr Prime|link=Valkyr Prime Booben.png|Vauban Prime|link=Vauban Prime VoltPrimeIcon.png|Volt Prime (V)|link=Volt Prime Primary FixedPrimeBoar.png|Boar Prime (V)|link=Boar Prime DEPrimeBoltor.png|Boltor Prime (V)|link=Boltor Prime PrimeBraton.png|Braton Prime|link=Braton Prime PrimeBurston.png|Burston Prime|link=Burston Prime CernosPrime.png|Cernos Prime|link=Cernos Prime DELatronPrime.png|Latron Prime (V)|link=Latron Prime PrimeBowM.png|Paris Prime|link=Paris Prime PrimeSoma.png|Soma Prime (V)|link=Soma Prime Sybaris Prime.png|Sybaris Prime|link=Sybaris Prime PrimeTigris342.png|Tigris Prime|link=Tigris Prime VectisPrime.png|Vectis Prime (V)|link=Vectis Prime Secondary DEPrimeDualBroncos.png|Akbronco Prime|link=Akbronco Prime Aklex Prime.png|Aklex Prime (V)|link=Aklex Prime PrimeAkstiletto.png|Akstiletto Prime|link=Akstiletto Prime PrimeBallistica.png|Ballistica Prime|link=Ballistica Prime PrimeBronco.png|Bronco Prime|link=Bronco Prime EuphoraPrime.png|Euphona Prime|link=Euphona Prime PrimeHikou.png|Hikou Prime (V)|link=Hikou Prime LatoPrime.png|Lato Prime1|link=Lato Prime PrimeLex.png|Lex Prime|link=Lex Prime DESicarus Prime.png|Sicarus Prime (V)|link=Sicarus Prime PrimeLiDagger.png|Spira Prime|link=Spira Prime PrimeVasto.png|Vasto Prime (V)|link=Vasto Prime Melee DEPrimeAnkyros.png|Ankyros Prime (V)|link=Ankyros Prime PrimeBo.png|Bo Prime (V)|link=Bo Prime SwordPrime.png|Dakra Prime (V)|link=Dakra Prime DualKamasPrime.png|Dual Kamas Prime (V)|link=Dual Kamas Prime PrimeFang.png|Fang Prime|link=Fang Prime PrimeFragor.png|Fragor Prime|link=Fragor Prime PrimeGalatine342.png|Galatine Prime|link=Galatine Prime PrimeGlaive.png|Glaive Prime (V)|link=Glaive Prime PrimeNamiSkyla.png|Nami Skyla Prime|link=Nami Skyla Prime PrimeNikana.png|Nikana Prime|link=Nikana Prime PrimePolearm.png|Orthos Prime|link=Orthos Prime ReaperPrime.png|Reaper Prime (V)|link=Reaper Prime PrimeScindo.png|Scindo Prime (V)|link=Scindo Prime SilvaAegisPrime.png|Silva & Aegis Prime|link=Silva & Aegis Prime SkanaPrime.png|Skana Prime1|link=Skana Prime VenkaPrime.png|Venka Prime|link=Venka Prime Companions PrimeCarrier.png|Carrier Prime (V)|link=Carrier Prime HeliosPrime.png|Helios Prime|link=Helios Prime WyrmPrime.png|Wyrm Prime (V)|link=Wyrm Prime KubrowCollarPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Collar (V)|link=Kavasa Prime Collar Sentinel Weapons DeconstructorPrime.png|Deconstructor Prime|link=Deconstructor Prime SentinelBurstLaserPrime.png|Prime Laser Rifle (V)|link=Prime Laser Rifle SentinelSweeperPrime.png|Sweeper Prime (V)|link=Sweeper Prime Archwings ArchwingSuitPrime.png|Odonata Prime (V)|link=Odonata Prime Extractors DEResourceDroneUcPrime.png|Distilling Extractor Prime|link=Distilling Extractor Prime DETitan Extractor Prime.png|Titan Extractor Prime|link=Titan Extractor#Titan_Extractor_Prime Cosmetics PrimeScarfF.png|Capella Prime Syandana PrimeScarfV.png|Citadella Prime Syandana PrimeScarfD.png|Cycuta Prime Syandana DEMisaPrimeSyandana.png|Misa Prime Syandana NoruPrimeSyandana.png|Noru Prime Syandana PrimeFlameScarf2.png|Pyra Prime Syandana UruPrimeSyandana.png|Uru Prime Syandana VistapaPrimeScarf.png|Vistapa Prime Syandana YamakoPrimeSyandana.png|Yamako Prime Syandana AcanthusPrimeArmor.png|Acanthus Prime Armor EdoPrimeBundle.png|Edo Prime Armor PrimedEosChestPlate.png|Prime Eos Armor SpiritsailPrimeBundle.png|Spritsail Prime Armor Primearmorbundle.png|Targis Prime Armor ValkyrPrimeDangles.png|Chordalla Prime CatenoPrimeMeleeDangle.png|Careno Prime Sugatra PrimeMeleeDangle.png|Daman Prime Sugatra KazeruPrimeSugatra.png|Kazeru Prime Sugatra SardinPrimeSugatra.png|Sardin Prime Sugatra ScrollingPrimeSugatra.png|Naviga Prime Sugatra ValaSugatraPrime.png|Vala Prime Sugatra PrimeAccessSarynSigil.png|Cycuta Prime Sigil VerlorumPrimeSigil.png|Verlorum Prime Sigil IctusPrimeSet.png|Ictus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics Summusprime.png|Summus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics UndaPrimeSet.png|Unda Prime Sentinel Cosmetics KubrowArmourPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Armor PedestalPrime 512x342.png|Pedestal Prime SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Saita Prime Operator Suit LisetPrimeSkin.png|Liset Prime Prime Related While technically not Primes, these units and items implement Orokin technology. Artifacts Weapons GrnQueenSceptre.png|link=Broken Scepter|Broken Scepter TeshinGlaive.png|link=Orvius|Orvius Miscellaneous OroFusexF.png|Anasa Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexB.png|Ayr Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexC.png|Orta Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexE.png|Piv Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexA.png|Sah Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexG.png|Valana Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexD.png|Vaya Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexOrnamentB.png|Amber Ayatan Star OroFusexOrnamentA.png|Cyan Ayatan Star Orokitty.png|Kuria|link=Kuria Hybrids MoaFusion.png|Fusion MOA|link=Fusion Moa RegulatorDE.png|Informer|link=Informer OspreySuicide.png|Oxium Osprey|link=Oxium Osprey CaptainVorPistol.png|Seer|link=Seer GrnQueenGuardDualPistols.png|Twin Rogga|link=Twin Rogga Mods PrimedBaneOfCorpus.png| |link=Primed Bane of Corpus PrimedBaneOfGrineer.png| |link=Primed Bane of Grineer PrimedBaneOfInfested.png| |link=Primed Bane of Infested PrimedBaneOfCorrupted.png| |link=Primed Bane of Corrupted PrimedContinuity.png| |link=Primed Continuity PrimedCryoRoundsMod.png| |link=Primed Cryo Rounds PrimedFastHands.png| |link=Primed Fast Hands PrimedFeverStrikeMod.png| |link=Primed Fever Strike PrimedFlow.png| |link=Primed Flow PrimedFury.png| |link=Primed Fury PrimedHeatedCharge.png| |link=Primed Heated Charge PrimedHeavyTrauma.png| |link=Primed Heavy Trauma PrimedMorphicTransformer.png| |link=Primed Morphic Transformer PrimedPistolGambit.png| |link=Primed Pistol Gambit PrimedPistolAmmoMutation.png| |link=Primed Pistol Mutation PrimedPointBlank.png| |link=Primed Point Blank PrimedPressurePoint.png| |link=Primed Pressure Point PrimedRavage.png| |link=Primed Ravage PrimedReach.png| |link=Primed Reach PrimedRegen.png| |link=Primed Regen PrimedRifleAmmoMutation.png| |link=Primed Rifle Ammo Mutation PrimedShotgunAmmoMutation.png| |link=Primed Shotgun Ammo Mutation Primed Shred.png| |link=Primed Shred PrimedSlipMagazine.png| |link=Primed Slip Magazine PrimedTargetCracker.png| |link=Primed Target Cracker PrimedVigor.png| |link=Primed Vigor Trivia *Using full-model replacement or non-prime skins on items capable of equipping them will completely change the item's appearance to the model used by the skin, ex. equipping the Abra Paris Skin on the Paris Prime will change the weapon's model to that of the normal Paris equipped with the skin. **In the case of Prime Warframes, this will only affect the base model of the Warframe, and will not affect any 'attachments' on the Prime Warframe (such as the pauldrons on Rhino Prime). It also doesn't affect the helmet, which is a separate piece and can be swapped out at will from the arsenal for any alternate helmets (including the non-Prime version, regardless of whether or not the player has the non-primed variant). **As of , the player can apply the default skin to a primed Warframe as well as toggle Prime details on or off when using a Tennogen skin other than the Prime or default skins. However, this option is not available for skins such as Immortal skins. See Also *Weapons *Warframes *Void Fissure *Prime Vault *Primed Mods References de:Prime it:Prime Category:Prime